Engaged
by Slashluv21
Summary: Hi. My name is Axel. I'm a gay butler with fire red hair who works for a cranky queen in a castle. Oh yeah, and I fall in love with this prince named Roxas. Never mind he's royal. Never mind gays are forbidden. Never mind he's engaged to princess Namine. And never mind that princess is the queen's daughter, the same queen I work for.


**Sup.**

**Nope. Not done with the other stories. But read this one while I work on the others? Please?! :3**

**Just a quick fun fact, I got this story idea ****while blasting the old Panic! At the Disco song "Ballad of Mona Lisa." **

**Then... the rest was history. **

**Let me quickly go over the basics, as I normally do. **

**Warning: Rated T for kissing, coarse language, tobacco use, drinking, sexual themes, crude humor, suggestive tension, gayness, and beautiful Axel 3 **

**Wow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square. **

**BUT THAT KH3 COMING OUT THOUGH. :D **

**I think I've finished everything. That was faster than I usually go. **

**And always...**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"No no no no _NO!_ I believe I requested sparkling water not this... repulsive _substance_, you _IMBECILE!_" Queen Larxene shouted, throwing the glass towards the cup-bearer. He ducked just in time for the glass to smash into the wall behind him, leaving shards all over the floor.

I cleared my throat. "Aisle Three needs a clean-up."

A nearby maid rushed to do so. I strutted over to the queen, adjusting my tie. While everyone wore uncomfortable suits, I just rocked a simple dress button-down, black skinny jeans, and a vest along with my trademark red tie, no matter what colors I'm wearing. It matches my naturally fire red hair.

The queen moaned in annoyance, one hand resting on her forehead with her eyes closed, the other already extended out towards me to kiss. I did so with no questions. It was part of the things to do when you approached the queen, especially when she's this cranky.

"Oh... Axel... what would I do if you weren't here..." Queen Larxene moaned loudly.

I made a light bow towards her. "The pleasure is all mine, my queen."

"It's just... how could they be so _clueless_ when now is not the time to be running around with their heads in their _bums_! Especially when my daughter's wedding is in a few months," she mumbled, peering over across the hallway to see Princess Namine getting a dress fitting.

Princess Namine was a beautiful one, indeed. She has quite a resemblance to her mother, Larxene. Blistering blue eyes, blonde hair, dainty stature, almost like an ice fairy. She has an appearance of a quiet, gentle, and fragile young woman, but believe it or not, she has a worse attitude than her mother, and her mother has quite an attitude. Despite that, her looks overruled anything. Many men fought for her heart, yet only one earned it. And that is Roxas.

We're suppose to meet this appraised Roxas that won Namine's heart today at noon. The whole castle has been frantically preparing for their arrival, seeing how his father is known to own one of the biggest kingdoms in all of Hollow Bastion... Kingdom Hearts.

Who knows. Maybe this so-called Roxas is just as douche-baggy as his fiance.

"Don't fret, Queen Larxene. Leave the trouble to me. We're just trying to make sure this goes as perfectly as it can possibly go, you know, to represent our kingdom right. Relax, it will all be over soon," I assured the queen.

"Oh, I trust in you, Axel. You've always been so loyal to me ever since you were a child."

I came here to this castle when I was only seven. My parents were peasants being given the honor to work as maids in exchange for food and a place to sleep. They were eternally grateful. I, on the other hand, happened to be a curious child. One day I snuck into the wrong room, and the queen found me. She found me strange due to my naturally red hair when my parents were brunettes, and offered my parents a house in Destiny's Islands along with scheduled visits to see me every month as long as I could work by her side as a butler. They agreed, as they only wanted the best for me (I live in a freaking castle), and the queen adored me since. Now I've grown fond of this place and everything about it, from the overly-reflective floors to the screaming of Namine's obnoxious demands.

"I just want Namine's wedding to be the best wedding in all of Alexandria," the queen cooed, smiling at her daughter. She cares a bit too much for her daughter, like a dumb rich blonde cares for her chihuahua. Namine doesn't appreciate her mother nearly as much though, but Larxene doesn't see that. Hopefully she will soon enough.

"AXEL!" Namine shouted. I gulped. Duty calls.

Rushing to her, I stopped and greeted her with a quick bow.

"I'm I'm almost done with my fit-in and I'm starving. Tell the chef I want a quarter salmon, boiled to a crisp, no salt, with lettuce and a dressing that is under forty calories. Make sure the beverage is any juice besides guava, I hate it. Put exactly three cubes of ice in it, medium sized, square-shaped, with my favorite curly straw, the pink one. Have the orchestra play for me while I eat as well. It makes me feel important."

Sigh. Like I said, she tends to make obnoxious demands. Luckily, I've been working here all my life. I've gained a quick solid memory and learned to catch Namine's every word and install after the first time.

I nodded once. "Of course, my princess."

"And when is my Roxas coming?" she asked in a whining manner.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes, as she's been told the answer all day. "Today at noon, your highness."

"Ugh, that's too long."

"I have no power over that."

Namine squinted her eyes at me. "Are you giving me attitude, Axel?"

"Of course," I admitted, no shame in it with a smile, and walked away to the kitchen to tell the chefs Namine's "premium" order. On the way, I saw Zack, instructing the the wedding people the directions the queen administered to him. He was the queen's social coordinator, always being the one to plan the events, send invites, monitor parties to see if they're going well, and so on. And currently, he was planning the ball arranged to greet Namine's fiance Roxas.

Oh, and another thing. He's gay.

You see, Zack and I grew up to be best friends, ever since the day he greeted me when I first came to work here. He was nine and I was seven. We became real close, and we told each other everything. One day I remembered asking him when I was twelve why I felt weird around guys, and he had just patted my back and told me its because I liked guys. I embraced it ever since.

When I asked him how he knew, he told me he was gay himself, and had a crush on Cloud, one of the castle's five butlers (including me). He was a beauty all right, literally. Cloud was one of those guys that leaned more towards "pretty" rather than "handsome," meaning he had more feminine features going for him, which was fine. Zack found it attractive. Neither Zack nor I know if Cloud himself was gay, but him and Zack have been getting closer lately. Plus, every time Zack entered a room Cloud and I were in, he would ask me if his hair would right, and he would always clear his throat and smile at Zack.

But who knows?

It's hard to find out if people are gay in the castle. Why? Because it's not allowed. It's a big rule that royalty can't be gay, otherwise there would be no reproduction going on, and the royal family line would cease. Therefore, people usually only drop very subtle hints, slightly flirt with you, or tell you bluntly if there really close to you like Zack and I.

If anyone was to find out someone was gay and told the queen, the punishment can range a lot. It can be demoting your job to floor scrubber for the rest of your life, isolation, life in prison, being kicked out of the castle, even getting your head chopped off. It all depends on the queen's mood and how close she was to you.

"Hey Zack. I'm taking your schedule is full?" I asked, giving him a friendly hug from the back.

He sighed. "Tell me about it. Why is everyone off their game today, huh? No one can follow ordered correctly the first time lately. I'm about ready to chop off heads myself..." he rolled his eyes. But of course, he didn't mean it. Zack was far from being a violent person.

I laughed. "Patience, Zack."

"I hate how you always look on the bright side of things. Give me the potion you're taking," Zack mocked. I laughed again, patting his back. But he had a point. I was the only person in the castle to have red hair, so I made it my goal to be the only person who almost always had a smile on their face.

"Well I'm gonna head over to the kitchen to give the chefs Namine's order. Take it easy, alright?" I told Zack. He shook his head and smiled at me. I took it as a yes and started to head over to the kitchen, only to find Marluxia there.

Marluxia. Oh he was gay. Definitely gay. How do I know this? Let me explain.

Back when I was seven, Marluxia had long black hair. He would force me to do stupid things for him like find him pretty sticks and help him get off of swings. He then began to grow fond of me. When I was talking to Zack about me being gay, Marluxia had overheard, and began to drop major hints that he liked me, meaning he was gay too. I pretended to ignore them, because I didn't like him at all - he was very prude, rude to others, and haughty. Plus, he thought way to highly of himself just because he was the Duke, which was basically a second-in-command to the queen and king.

One day Marluxia died his hair pink to copy me, saying that we both had colored hair, meaning we were destined for each other, I had accidentally pushed him off the slide out of impulse of my dislike of him, and he began to treat me bitterly ever since. However, he often sends mixed signals. Like he would criticize me and then gaze at me with a smile when he *thinks* I'm not looking, or smell my shirt I was wearing while I took my daily swim in the pool, or spy on me while I drew my paintings at night. His hair is still freaking pink.

Oh yeah, that's my alter ego, by the way. During the day, I'm a slightly sarcastic, optimistic redhead, at night I'm a poetic, quiet, and slightly depressed artist, who likes to draw random people crossing the castle grounds or just random items sitting around, and then add a twist in them.

But back to the present - the kitchen.

I cleared my throat, purposely ignoring Marluxia's presence. "Hello chefs. You ready to take Namine's daily order?"

They nodded and took their notepads out. Marluxia glared at me, his legs still crossed in his khaki shorts that stopped right above his knee, brown Sperry's, and white polo shirt. I still ignored him. Every time I tried to be nice and greet him, things would turn awkward.

I managed to huff out every bit of Namine's order, and the chefs wrote it all down and immediately broke out to work. "It needs to be ready before eleven AM guys!" I reminded. that was when her dress fitting would be over.

I turned around, exiting the kitchen when Marluxia called out to me. I stopped, not wanting to be rude, and turned around, plastering a fake smile on my face, no teeth showing.

"Don't tell me you didn't see me sitting here. Can't a person get a warm hello in the morning?" Marluxia scolded.

"Oh. Hi," I replied, and started to turn around. He called out to me again. I stopped, turning around again.

"You need to comb your hair a little more. It looks extra spiky today."

"I intended for that."

Marluxia's eyes started to trail lower, so I had to excuse myself quickly before things got extremely awkward. I checked my watch for the time. It was ten minutes left until noon would strike, and royals are never late.

I started to speed walk to my assigned destination, the front doors, beside the queen and king (both of which do not get along, the king sits and drinks all day while Queen Larxene does everything). I looked to my left and saw all the other butlers, standing with their plates in their hands, the other hand behind their back, and a smile plastered to their face. I was head butler so I didn't have to carry plates. I simply had to meet and greet, crack a few jokes, and make everyone feel comfortable, all with a smile.

Cloud took a deep breath. I looked around and of course saw Zack, standing on the other side, talking to someone. You see, there were two lines placed on the outlines of the purple carpet that lays out in front of the front door and continues to the main entrance doors.

Cloud cleared his throat. "So how's Zack?" he asked in his soft adorable voice. He didn't give me eye contact, but rather stared at the floor nervously. "Does he... talk about me?"

I smiled. "Very much, actually. Couldn't get enough of you. But I'ms doing fine, thanks," I answered.

Cloud laughed and looked up, a surprised, happy face at first. "I'm sorry, Axel. I hope you're having a good day as well." His face then toned down to a look of astonishment and dismay. "Zack needs to focus on his work. Not on random butlers." Cloud's face grew red and he looked down even further into the ground. I tried to suppress my laugh. Cloud's concealing of his gayness was petty, but it was cute.

The queen and king stood at the very front of the lines in the middle, plastered smiles on their faces. The trumpeter blew on his horn for one long minute, marking the last minute until noon. And finally, it struck twelve.

The front doors immediately began to open extremely slowly, until a long line of royals stood in front of it. First was the lesser royals: the Counts, the Duke, the Earl and Duchess, and so on. Then came the flower maids sprinkling lily petals all over the floor. The king and queen slowly waltzed in, hand-in-hand. The queen of Kingdom Hearts, Queen Selphie, held out her hand to king Vexen, Larxene's husband, waiting for a kiss on her hand. The king came it reluctantly. Selphie laughed and caressed her own face.

"Ah, why it isn't Larxene! Pleasure to see you again!" queen Selphie cooed, giving Larxene a kiss on both sides of her cheek. Larxene nodded and pretended to smile, hiding her inner thoughts of how much of a bitch Selphie was.

"Well isn't this such a cute little home?" Selphie exclaimed, holding her hands out and twirling.

"You mean the _castle?_" Larxene spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh hubby, isn't this the size of our summer home in Moscow? How delightful! I've always found small homes pleasant! Shall we continue?" she commented, walking forward. Larxene's face burned red in anger, and king Rufus just waltzed in quietly and naturally, as if his wife did this all the time. His goal was to neither agree or disagree with anything.

The trumpets blew again, and this time, the prince waltzed in.

And _man_ can I say that I have _never_, in my _entire_ life in this castle of beautiful men and women, have I _ever_ seen someone as _perfect_ as Roxas.

He came in, with much less perkiness than the rest of his family. He had a humble smile on his face, a kind of short stature to him (not as short as Namine of course), blonde hair sleeked back with expensive grease, a fancy white suit on, and blistering blue eyes, blue eyes full of... confusion and sadness.

He was breathtaking. I had a strong urge to walk up to him and take his aura in.

I need to draw him one day. I can't let this image ever leave my sight.

Ever.

Roxas humbly bowed to Queen Larxene and King Vexen. "Hello, your majesty. And it is a honor to meet the people that created your beautiful daughter."

I took a deep, shaky breath. It slightly stung that he was marrying Namine and not open for business. That means two things: 1) He's not single. And 2) He's not gay.

Then again, gayness isn't allowed. So what if his parents are hiding any suspicion by forcing him to marry Namine, very possibly the only girl in any kingdom shorter than Roxas. After all, when he walked in, his smile said he was happy but his eyes said another.

I needed to investigate in this further.

I became good at spotting a gay person when I see one. I observe them for a bit, spot the tell-tale signs, and BAM! The answer basically flags in my face.

Roxas then turned to us, and bowed, something that higher royalty never does to the lower ones. "And it is a pleasure to meet the people that helped raise the beautiful princess."

All of the butlers blushed and shook their heads, smiling and moved my Roxas's humble moves. Except for me, who was too busy staring intently at him, trying to figure out his true motive. For a moment, he stared back. For a split three seconds, he legit stared right back at me, eye contact, waiting to see if anything would click.

Or maybe he was checking me out.

Either way, he made eye contact with me for more than a second. That was enough for me any day by him.

He smiled at me and held out his hand, something he didn't do to any of the other butlers. "Pleasure to meet you, Axel." I gulped, still shaking his hand, wondering how he knew my name.

"Oh pardon for the slight disturbing amount of information Roxas knows, Axel. I told him all about you! I told him you were going to be his little personal assistant here during his stay, since you're the butler that works the best with people. Please don't be alarmed. I hope you don't mind," Queen Larxene explained.

I let out a sigh of relief. That actually scared me a little. Not that I minded if Roxas knew a lot about me. That must mean he's interested, right?

"Oh, I don't mind." I smiled back at Roxas. "Pleasure to meet you too."

Marluxia gave Roxas a death glare from a distance. Marluxia is also good at spotting gay people. Maybe he can help me figure out Roxas.

Suddenly, Namine came running out in her fresh dress tailored for this specific event, and embraced Roxas in a tight bear hug. "My Roxie-poo! You're finally here! Oh how I've missed you since I last saw you! You're so cute! Do you miss me? Am I pretty? Ooh, are you excited for our wedding? We made your favorite inside, figi baklava, a special recipe straight from Greece!" Namine jumped up and down in front of Roxas, gripping his hand to the point where it was red.

And yet, he never pulled away or slighted away from her, but rather smiled calmly and nodded at everything she said.

And still, his eyes had a tiny essence of confusion and sadness.

"Come now, everyone. To the dining room," Larxene announced. Everyone started to make their way their, butlers and special servants following close behind. I glanced over at Roxas and his father. His father had reached a hand out to his shoulder, but Roxas pulled away, his expression blank now, and followed the crowd. I furrowed my eyebrows. I definitely needed some time to figure him out.

Everyone was dining peacefully, making small chatter. Zack and Cloud were chatting it up in the kitchen, well at least when I checked on them a couple minutes ago. I didn't want to disturb so I left. I'm happy to see there's a thing now forming between them, whether it's a good friendship or the flocks of love.

I, on the other hand, was chilling at the front of the extensively long dining table, standing and waiting for any requests, minding my own business and occasionally stealing glances at the strangely quiet Roxas, who was staring at his food.

"Attention everyone! May I have your attention!" Larxene announced, clinging a fork onto her wine glass. Everyone quieted, and she cleared her throat. "I just want to thank our head butler, Axel, for helping to pull this all together!"

Everyone clapped. Once it died down, King Rufus smiled, his chin resting on the back of his hand.

"What's his last name? We never got to hear it," he asked.

The whole place grew silent. I tried to suppress any hidden feelings. "I don't have one," I said straightly.

"Oh please, everyone has a last name. What is your last name, young man? We wish to respect you by calling you by your-" Selphie was cut off.

"He goes by Axel. So call him that," Roxas stated. Everyone quietly gasped, and then grew quiet. Roxas stared at his mother with no hesitation. "He said he has no last name. It's not our business to question it, mother."

Selphie widened her eyes, blinking over and over, Roxas still boldly eyeing her down.

Namine cleared her throat loudly. "It helps him serve us better, using his first name only, you know? Pay no mind to him, everyone. Biscotti anyone?" The whole place kicked back to normal and everyone passed the plate of biscottis around to grab one.

Except for Roxas, who's plate still only contained a half-eaten fondue and uneaten baklava.

Out of nowhere, his eyes snapped up towards me. I widened my eyes in surprise, and instantly looked down, scared of him finding out I was staring at him. Roxas continued to stare for a few moments, and then looked back down at his food.

Strange man, indeed.

When it was all over, and everyone was off in their rooms, getting ready to go to sleep, the workers were left to clean it up, giving us butlers ad lower royalty a little extra time to chat and catch up with each other.

"So what do you think about this 'Roxas'?" Angeal, the castle's royal knight, asked. He crossed his arms, leaning against a wall.

"He's really sweet! After all, he actually acknowledged us! No one has ever done that," Aerith, the countess, cooed.

"Definitely. However, he's kinda quiet, don't you think?" Cloud asked. Everyone started nodding.

"A little _too_ quiet, if you ask me," Marluxia slurred, waltzing in. He was a Duke, second-in-command to the queen. He should be getting ready to go to bed, not hanging with us.

Zack sighed. "Marluxia, this isn't your place. You have an important golf event tomorrow with the soon-to-be's and the royals of Kingdom Hearts tomorrow. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you be clearing tables?" Marluxia snapped. He closed his eyes. "As I was saying... I think Roxas is hiding something."

"Sweet little Prince Roxas? You're out of your mind," Aerith replied, shaking her head. "Just today, he helped me pick us a fork I dropped. If the queen were to see that, I would be in solid confinement for weeks for soiling 'royal property.'"

"I don't know, I think Roxas is cool, just a little mysterious, like he doesn't open to too many people in his life. His secrets aren't our business though, so let's drop it there, alright?" I commented. Everyone agreed, as usual. My words are usually words of wisdom.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Whatever. All of you are lame anyway. Hurry up because you're all getting up early tomorrow. Axel I'm waking you up the earliest just because I can." And he smirked and sashayed away. I grimaced at him. He pissed me off. Who in their right mind could try to grab someone's sensual attention by being rude to them?

This isn't elementary school.

* * *

It was night time. I was doing my usual secret hobby when the moon is out: drawing. I didn't tell nobody about it because I knew people would think it's creepy. After all, I draw people... strangers. Items. And I give them such a strange twist that some people would call me mental.

It's how I suppress who I am as a person.

I'm not saying I'm a psychopath in disguise. I'm just saying that I'm just some gay guy who's a lot less normal than most people. I just let it all out on canvases, secretly ordered by me from the queen's money. She either hasn't noticed yet, or is ignoring it because she knows its from me.

I continued to draw the lotus flower sitting in front of me, only I was drawing it covered in blood, held by a dead, decomposed hand. Beauty in an ugly background.

It always confuses me how I grew up to be gay. My parents were heterosexuals. Everything around me at birth was heterosexual. None of the other kids I played with were gay... yet. And yet, breasts don't excite me... the smile of a man does.

I was always taller than everybody else. I got it from my grandpa, at least according to my mom. I stand at a whopping 6"4. So naturally, I was always intimidating to people. Therefore, I always had to make sure a smile was on my face so people wouldn't fear me. I didn't want to be the scary bully. I wanted to be the people person. The person who everyone liked, yet had his own secrets.

No, I never got to find out why I had red hair. My mother told me it was natural, and I never had any reason not to believe her, so whenever someone asked about my hair, I told them it was natural. The queen almost had doctors investigate into my hair so her future babies could have it, but she canceled on the idea when a family situation struck. She never continued with it ever since.

Maybe if the doctor really did look into my scalp I would find out the truth.

Someone knocked on my door. I immediately stopped painting, gently pushed the canvas under the couch, and walked towards my room door, opening it widely with a friendly smile.

"What's up?" I asked, and then stopped, noticing no one was there. Instinctively, I looked downward, only to find Roxas there with a flat face, somewhat offended at the fact that I had to look down. "Oh! Prince Roxas! I-"

"Just call me Roxas. It makes me feel less awkward," he said, cutting me off.

"Are... are you sure? Don't you think people might find it disrespectful to-"

"You are my personal assistant, right?"

"Of course."

"Then just do as I say. Call me Roxas." He looked downward. "It... it reminds me of old times."

I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling. "Of course, Roxas."

He crossed his arms. "Aren't you wondering why I came here?"

I nodded.

He looked down, closing his eyes. "I... I can't sleep in new environments."

I blinked. What am I suppose to do about that? Arrange for a limo to bring him back home every night so he can sleep? Have Namine cuddle next to him every night, even though that'll anger the whole castle for two virgins to sleep together, unwed, although Namine definitely wouldn't mind.

"Uh..." I mumbled.

"I know you don't know what to do, but I was hoping if I could stay with you for a bit until I become a little more comfortable?" he asked, looking up at me with a hopeful look.

Is this man really asking me this? Is this prince really asking a mere butler to let him stay in your room until he feels comfortable to sleep in his own room? What would happen if someone found out? Would I get in trouble? Would they praise me for following orders? Would they think I'm gay and punish me? Would anyone grow suspicious? Would they think we've become best friends?

I gulped. "Well uh... I guess you can stay for a bit."

He immediately walked in, easily walking under my arm propped up on the wall. I entered with him right away, closing the door behind him and watching him slowly walk around the living room of my room, exploring and taking in the demoted aura based on a normal prince's room.

I rubbed my head in nervousness. A beautiful man was in my room, and I was clueless in what to do. Well... the things I _did_ want to do weren't allowed.

"I like your room," he commented, taking a seat on the couch the painting resided under. I took in a shaky breath, hoping he doesn't discover it. I didn't need anyone questioning the things I drew. I wouldn't know how to explain it. Nor myself.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

He turned to me, smiling. "I'm not going to hurt you. And no one has to know about this. So there's no need to be scared to approach me." He waved for me to come sit down next to him. "I'm a friendly prince, I promise."

I bit my bottom lip and hesitantly moved over and sat down next to him at the other end of the couch, being sure to keep some distance between us.

This gave me a chance to really take a good look at him. He really was stunning. Everything about him was flawless. Namine was truly a lucky person to be able to keep this man to herself for the rest of her life.

"You have amazing eyes," Roxas commented, not even looking up at me, but rather at a tiny vase in his hands, the vase my mother made me before she parted.

"Really..." I mumbled, watching him closely. I didn't want him to drop it.

"I saw them today when I first met you. It was the first thing I noticed about you - the color differences. Flaming red hair paired with bright green eyes." He put the vase down and looked at me. "Truly captivating."

My cheeks couldn't help but turn pink at the compliment that everyone has noticed but has never told me before. My hair color really did make my eye color more prominent.

"A lot of things are strange about you, Axel. I can feel it." He looked up at my hair. "But let me start with your strange hair first."

I gulped. Oh boy. Here comes the daily questions I get from every new person I meet.

"So you're hair is red... naturally, correct?"

"...yes, actually." That was the first person to ever infer it to being natural. I'm always asked what dye I use, which then I correct them by telling them "being born".

"I really only have one question actually. Why do you gel it down during the day, but let it be spiky at night?" he asked me, noticing that my hair was no longer gelled and combed down to perfection towards the back of my head, but rather spiky and doing its own thing in all directions.

I shrugged. "It's more proper when it's controlled. At night, I have no one to impress, so I just let it be." I jerked my chin towards him. "You do the same thing. Today your hair was slicked back, and yet your hair is spiky now."

"I only slick it back when I want to. It's part of the whole, '_prince_' thing, you know?" He winked at me, which made my stomach flutter for a few seconds.

"I like your hair better when it's spiky. I feel like it expresses you more. When its spiky, it looks like flames. Axel - the man with his hair on fire."

"Oh really, well has anyone ever told you I don't always do things to please you?" I joked, smirking at him. Now I felt a little more comfortable around him. After watching Roxas make an effort to show me that he's treating me with the same respect as I would treat him, I feel more open to him now. Maybe serving Roxas wouldn't be as bad as I assumed serving a prince would be.

He grinned. "That's a little bold, don't you think?"

"You asking to enter my room is bold," I retorted.

We both started laughing, and eventually stopped and took in the silence for a few minutes.

"I thought you would be the different one," Roxas mumbled.

I turned to him, confused. He didn't look up at me, but kept explaining.

"I saw it in you. You didn't bow down to me, or kiss my hand, or constantly call me 'your highness' whenever you approached me. You didn't treat me like your master, you treated me like your friend... something I've never had before."

I continued to stare at him. He finally looked up at me, gazing at my eyes. My eyes slowly drifted towards his mouth accidentally, gazing and wondering what they were capable of doing. My eyes snapped back to Roxas's, realizing what I was doing. His face told me that he knew I was looking.

I gulped. Does he know? About what I am?

Roxas looked down. "I feel a lot better now, so I'm going to go now."

I gulped. Maybe he figured it out from my eyes. Oh shit, Axel, what did you just do?!

"Did I.. did I do something?"

"No, nothing at all," he answered. He stopped at the door and looked back at me. "And like I said, no one will know about this." He stared intently at me, deeply, as if he was trying to tell me something. That his words meant more than what they sounded like. Like...

_He figured out I was gay but won't tell nobody. _

I sighed. Maybe I'm overreacting.

"See you tomorrow, Roxas," I replied.

He didn't reply, but rather left and closed the door quietly.

And that was the first day of getting to know the mysterious Roxas.


End file.
